


Sunshine

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings with my favorite pair of life is strange characters. Not connected to my other work. (Victoria is totally the little spoon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Chloe woke up basking in the sunlight seeping in through the blinds on the window. She really didn't want to move even though she had agreed to help Max with something, looking at the clock she was happy to see she had over 2 hours, meaning over 2 hours of cuddling and snuggling with her special someone, her little spoon, Victoria. This was her favorite part of the day, just laying their as Victoria just lays their as cute as a kitten. 

Just as she started closing her eyes and snuggled closer to Victoria she could feel her start to stir. Victoria put her hands on Chloe's and squeezed her grip around her waist smiling. She then lazily said "mhm, good morning Punk." "Good morning Queen bee." Chloe replied snuggling her nose into Victoria's hair and inhaling the smell flowers and oranges, her favorite.

"Should we get up?" Victoria asked. "No. Too comfy, too nice, right where we are." Chloe said

"Don't you have to go help Max with something? "  
" 2 hrs. Meaning 2 hours with the most impossibly comfortable person possible. " Chloe mumbled. 

Victoria just smiled and turned around in her girlfriends arms, brushing Chloe's hair out of her face and looking into her eyes happily. She then leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the nose and giggled at the blush spreading across Chloe's face, she loved the effect she had on Chloe. 

"You're so corny, Chloe."  
Chloe chuckled "oh I'm Hella corny, but you can't deny you love it."  
"So true." Victoria said moving closer and resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, slowly drifting back to sleep to the sound of Chloe's pulse.  
"You're so Hella gay Victoria. " Chloe laughed  
"We both are dork." Victoria said right before falling back to sleep feeling safe in her favorite place in the world, Chloe's tight, loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This pair needs more love


End file.
